The Adult Life
by Japanese Lover
Summary: This is the sequel to the story The Aftermath, so you have to read that first before reading this. This story wraps around the marriage life with Ginga and Madoka, and the struggle relationships of Kyoya and Hikaru, Ryuga and Dragonite, and Tsubasa and Silvermist. Things happen in each relationship that can turn into something good or something bad
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the sequel of The Aftermath. I will like to say first to any newcomers who decides to read this, READ THE AFTERMATH FIRST BEFORE THIS. YOU WILL BE A LITTLE CONFUSE. Anyway I don't own anything but my OCs, and if you forgot who they are, their names are on my page. Enjoy the first chapter. **

_Ginga: Babe are you okay?_

_Madoka: Ginga, I'm pregnant_

_Everyone went silent._

Ginga: Wait, you're pregnant with my child?

Madoka: (tearing up) yes

Ginga passes out on the floor. Everyone got up and ran to him, but Ryuga and Kyoya stops them.

Kyoya: We got this. We'll be back in a hour or two

They pick up Ginga and took him outside into Kyoya's car. They drove off. Madoka starts to cry.

Nicole: Madoka, he's just shock

Madoka: He pass out! Why did he do that? OMG he probably just don't want to be with me anymore because he's going to be a father. OMG I probably scare him.

Nicole: You...just...shock...him. He do want to have children with you

Madoka: You sure?

Nicole: I promise you he do. Give him a little time to readjust to this news. I'm sure he will like it

With Ginga, Kyoya, and Ryuga

Ryuga places Ginga on the grass. Kyoya takes out his water gun and squirts Ginga in the face until he wakes up

Ginga: What happen?

Ryuga: You pass out when Madoka told you she was pregnant

Ginga: Oh, it's coming back to me

Kyoya: I thought you wanted to be a father?

Ginga: I do, it's just, I didn't know five months later I will become one.

Kyoya: Well, it's time for you to be one and support Madoka with this. You have to prove to her that you're ready for this.

Ginga: Can we switch lives? I be the one dating still and you be the one whose married and have a child or children on the way?

Kyoya: No bro

Ginga: Ryuga?

Ryuga: Nope

Ginga: Ok, but I'm a little nervous

Kyoya: She is too, but she need you to support her too during this time.

Ginga: Let's head back to Nikki's house

At Nicole's house

The guys come back and they saw they been gone for an hour and a half. Ginga walks into the kitchen to see Madoka and Hikaru eating ice cream at the table

Ginga: Hikaru is in here too

Kyoya walks in.

Madoka: Look, if you're not ready to have children...

Ginga: I am, I was just shock

Madoka: At what?

Ginga: (grab Madoka's hands) How fast its coming, but I'm ready to be there with you through it all

Madoka: Really?

Ginga brought her face closer to his and kiss her. Madoka kiss him back as she starts to plays with his hair

Kyoya: I get that you guys are married and all, but please no PDA in front of me

Ginga: (broke the kiss) Fine bro

Hikaru: Hey Kyoya, are you going to hang with Ginga today?

Kyoya: Ah not now, but we're meeting up at the park around 4. I'm hanging with Jamie at the mall to get her a new phone

Ginga: Can your bro get a new phone too?

Kyoya: I'm not buying you a new phone. We just got an upgrade like last month.

Ginga: Who said an upgrade? I just want five phones

Kyoya: If you come with me and Jamie and have enough money for it, I'll help you get a new phone

Hikaru: What about me?

Ginga: You have to stay with Madoka

Hikaru: Why?

Kyoya: Is that Tsubasa gawking at another picture of you guys in baby suits?

The girls turn around, and when they did, Ginga and Kyoya grab Jamie and ran out of the house. The girls turn around to see that the guys are gone.

At the mall

Ginga, Kyoya and Jamie were walking around the mall until they went pass a cellphone store. Jamie got excited and drag Kyoya into the store. She was looking at the different types of smartphones while Ginga and Kyoya were watching her.

Ginga: Man, is this her first time getting a smartphone?

Kyoya: Yes, and speaking of phones, shouldn't you be looking for one so you can join the five phone pack.

Ginga: Who else is a part of that?

Kyoya: Me, Ryuga and Nicole. We need you to be apart of that. Then we can get Jamie since this will make phone #3.

When Ginga went off to look for a phone, Jamie walks up to Kyoya and walk him over to the phone that she wanted.

Kyoya: An IPhone 5C in the color green. Our favorite color

Jamie: Yeah. Thanks again Yo-Yo

Kyoya: No problem

Ginga: I just bought my new phone. Let's go

They left the store and just wander around the whole mall. They bought some new clothes and shoes. They had a great time, but all that ends at four when they drop her off at Nicole's house.

Jamie: Thanks for everything you guys. I know you guys will kind of get busy and will forget about me

Kyoya: We will never forget about you. You're our best friend and we never forget our best friends

Jamie: Promise?

Ginga and Kyoya: Promise

Ginga: Now if you excuse us, we have guy time to do.

Jamie: Fine

Jamie hugs Ginga and was about to walk away but Kyoya grab her hand

Kyoya: Really?

Ginga: I will meet you in the park

Ginga walks off and Jamie looks at Kyoya

Jamie: Nicole was right

Kyoya: About what?

Jamie: I still have a crush on you

Kyoya: You do?

Jamie: Yes, but I don't want to ruin you guys relationship, so I think we should stop hanging out with each other

Kyoya: No

Jamie: What?

Kyoya: Jamie, you're very important person to me and I don't want you out of my life. I don't care about your crush on me because...I still have...feelings for you

Jamie: You do?

Kyoya: Yes, but I don't want to break up with Hikaru because I love her. But that doesn't mean you become distant from me

Jamie: Then what should we do?

Kyoya: I don't know. Maybe you should ask Nicole

Jamie: Ok

They just stare at each other for a while. Jamie leans into Kyoya and kiss him on the lips. Kyoya kiss her back. They stood like that for a minute before they split from each other

Kyoya and Jamie: OMG I'm...wow

Kyoya: I'll...see you round?

Jamie: (blushing) Yea

They face from each other and walk to the direction that they face

At the Park

Kyoya join Ginga on the grass looking up at the sky

Kyoya: Dude, I did something that I might regret?

Ginga: What you do?

Kyoya: Me and Jamie kiss

Ginga: You serious?

Kyoya: Yes bro. I didn't know what was happening. First she was telling me about how she still have a crush on me and didn't want to ruin my relationship with Hikaru. Next thing I know, we were kissing each other

Ginga: Do you still have feelings for her?

Kyoya: Yeah

Ginga: You should ask yourself who you want to be with, Hikaru or Jamie?

Kyoya: Dude its Hikaru. I love her

Ginga: But yet you kiss Jamie

Kyoya: I know, and first she kiss me first

Ginga: And you kiss back

Ryuga: Man, and I thought you will be smart

Ginga: Where did you come from?

Ryuga: I was walking and I saw you guys were talking, so I walk up to you guys and heard in on the part where you said you kiss Jamie

Kyoya: Ok, so I don't have to repeat myself to you. It was just one time and that's all it's going to be.

Ginga and Ryuga: You sure?

Kyoya: Yes (mumbles to himself) I hope

Ryuga: Anyway, how was it?

Kyoya: It was amazing

Ginga: So whose a better kisser, Hikaru or Jamie?

Kyoya: Do I have to answer that?

Ryuga and Ginga: YES

Kyoya: Honestly I don't know

Ryuga: Out of all the time you known Jamie, was this y'all first kiss?

Kyoya: No, this is our fifth kiss

Ginga: Five times, and how many out of this five were you with Hikaru?

Kyoya: Twoish?

Ginga: Two?!

Kyoya: I mean, the day that I ask out Hikaru, I did ran into Jamie before I met up with Hikaru. So does that count as one with her?

Ryuga: No sense you actually wasn't with her just yet. So what about the other three times?

Kyoya: Prom, the war against Mary and the homecoming dance freshman year.

Ginga: Junior or senior prom?

Kyoya: Senior, and maybe junior. I have to remember if I was still with Nicole by then

Ginga: Ok, so what's going to happen between you and Jamie?

Kyoya: Nothing. I'm going to stay with Hikaru

Ryuga: And Jamie is cool with this?

Kyoya: Yeah

Ginga: Whatever she say

Kyoya: What you mean?

Ginga: I mean, if I like someone for a long time and I finally get to kiss that person, but yet we agree that we stay with our current relationship. I would be kind of sad.

Kyoya: I will talk to her about this later, but right now she's talking to Nicole

At Nicole's house

Everyone else has already left by the time Jamie got back from the guys.

Jamie: Nikki?

Nicole: Yes Jamie what's up?

Jamie: Me and Kyoya kiss

Nicole: No way how was it?

Jamie: It was amazing, I felt like Cinderella

Nicole: Awwwww, so when are you guys are going to go out?

Jamie: Were not, that's the thing

Nicole: Wait a min, even after the kiss he still wants to be with Hikaru

Jamie: He's in love with her Nikki. I'm not going to interfere with their relationship.

Nicole: I know you feel sad about this agreement you guys agree with

Jamie: I know, but I have to face facts. He loves her and we're going to stay friends

Nicole goes into the kitchen and comes out with sad love story movies and ice cream

Jamie: You're a true friend Nikki

Dragonite: So am I Me-Me

Jamie: You too Dragonite? I love you guys

Nicole and Dragonite: We love you too

They sat down on the couch watching sad romance movies and eating ice cream to end the day

**Well guys, this is how I'm going to start the sequel. Tell me what you think of the story so far. Review and tell me what you like. Goodbye for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, i might make the sequel a bit shorter due to lack of audience, but I will be working on this story if you do want me too. Well, this is going to be a short chapter and all I own is my OCs. Enjoy!**

It's been a couple of days since Kyoya been out his house. He really never been out his room. He been thinking about what to do if Hikaru finds out what happen between him and Jamie. He was snap away from his thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Kyoya guesses it was Hikaru again, but the knock became a little harder and repeatly. Kyoya walks to open the door and Nicole barges in and pushes Kyoya to his bed. As soon as she did this, she locks the door.

Nicole: Why?

Kyoya: Why what?

Nicole: You kissed Jamie and haven't talked to her since then? She may be a tomboy, but she is still a girl with emotional feelings and a heart that you broke. Imma need you to get out of this room and follow me to my house right now to talk.

Kyoya: And say what?! I'm sorry for you kissing me first and I enjoyed it.

Nicole: You enjoyed it?

Kyoya: Yes I did, but what I did was wrong for my relationship. I cheated on Hikaru with Jamie, my best friend, who I deliberty told her that I have no feelings for her.

Nicole: Bull shit! You're coming over to talk to Jamie and that's final!

Kyoya: And what if I don't feel like moving from my bed?

Nicole walks over to Kyoya, grabs his ear, and drags him to her car outside. Kyoya was just saying 'Ow' all the way there. Nicole sits Kyoya in her car and drives off. Hikaru leaves the kitchen with a sandwich ready for Kyoya. When she went upstairs to his room, she see that Kyoya was gone. Hikaru assumes that he went with Nicole and went back to her room to do whatever.

Nicole's House

Nicole, still holding onto Kyoya's ear when she got out the car, walks into the house.

Kyoya: Can you let go of my ear now? It's probably red and sore from your hands. Nicole: I gave you a chance to listen to me, but I guess since we're here, I'll let go.

Nicole let go of Kyoya's ear and he was right. His ear was red. He heard sniffles and blowing of the nose from upstairs. Nicole pushes him up stairs and walks right back down. Kyoya walks through the hallway until he sees Jamie in feedle position in the bed. When Kyoya walks into the bedroom, Jamie covers her face with the blanket. Kyoya walks up to the bed and sits on it. Jamie rolls over so she could face the other way.

Kyoya: Can we talk?

Jamie: Why would I want to talk to you?

Kyoya: Because Im your best friend and a jerk that needs to redeem himself.

Jamie turns over and sits up with the blanket still covering her head. Kyoya gently pulls the cover from Jamie's face to reveal her face red and dried tears. Kyoya slides Jamie onto his lap and hold her. Jamie was still facing away from him.

Kyoya: Jamie, I'm so sorry that I hurt you this badly. Can we talk about this, please?

Jamie stands up from Kyoya's lap and walk to the dresser and sits on the table.

Jamie: What is there to talk about? We kiss, it was good.

Kyoya: Really good

Nicole: Magical even

Kyoya and Jamie looks at the door and heard Nicole stomping right back downstairs. Kyoya looks at Jamie and Jamie faces away from him.

Jamie: Look Kyoya, even though the kiss was really good...and magical, the point is that you're going to stay with Hikaru because you love her. How about we forget about the kiss like it never happen.

Kyoya: Maybe I don't want to forget about the kiss. Maybe I want to remember the kiss because I miss you

Jamie: What are you talking about? We hung out like almost everyday.

Kyoya: That's not what I'm talking about. Jamie, we kiss like five times ever since we known each other, but this one is affecting us the worst of all. What should we do?

Jamie: Forget about the kiss

Kyoya: Besides that

Nicole barges into the room and slams the door on her way in

Nicole: Just go out with each other already!

Jamie: What about Hikaru?

Nicole: Forget her and just secrectly go out with each other since you don't want it to be public! I mean for goodness sake just date each other.

Kyoya: Nikki, I never knew you would bring this side of you again

Nicole: Well, you guys are acting like idiots so I decided to step in and take action. Now Kyoya, ask Jamie out.

Kyoya: Nikki...

Nicole: ASK HER OUT NOW!

Kyoya(grumbles): Will you go out with me Jamie?

Nicole: Now Jamie accepts it

Jamie(grumbles): Yes I will go out with you Kyoya.

Nicole: Better, now I'm heading downstairs. I'll be back up here to see you guys kiss and make up. Buh- bye!

Nicole heads downstairs and the two friends just stare at each other. Kyoya makes the first move to talk.

Kyoya: Soooooo, how long are you staying at here?

Jamie: Just for two months, my step-dad is out of town again and he don't want me home alone.

Kyoya: Cool, so now I know where to get you on Saturday.

Jamie: Saturday? What's happening on Saturday?

Kyoya: Oh you know, our date

Jamie: Really?

Kyoya: Yeah

Just as Jamie was about to say something, Kyoya's phone starts to ring. Kyoya looks at Jamie.

Jamie: Go ahead and answer it

Kyoya takes his phone out of his pocket and answers it

Ginga: Hey bro, I went over to your house and Hikaru said you wasn't at home. Where are you?

Kyoya: At Nikki's house, I was talking to Jamie

Ginga: About the kiss? How is she feeling?

Kyoya: She's okay now, but I really did hurt her

Ginga: I told you and when did I tell you a long time ago and what did I tell you what will happen exactly how I told you

Jamie: Lol Gingi, stop being mean to Yo-Yo

Ginga: Jamie, I'm glad you're better and Nicole snaps some sense into you. She told me everything on what happen and what she making yall do. I know it's wrong to secretly cheat on Hikaru, but I think it's not that bad of an idea.

Kyoya: And if Hikaru finds out?

Ginga: By then you should've thought on who you want to be with. C'mon, we're helping out Ryuga today remember?

Kyoya: Alright, meet me at the park since that's closer to Nikki's house

Ginga: Ok, see ya in a few

Kyoya hangs and hugs Jamie.

Jamie: Why are you hugging me?

Kyoya(Smiles and whispers in your ear): Because I love you

Jamie blushes while Kyoya leaves the room. Nicole came running into the room to see a tomato face Jamie still star struck from what Kyoya have told her. Nicole shakes Jamie a little bit. Jamie snaps out of her star struck

Nicole: What did he say that made you so red in the face?

Jamie: H..he..told me that..h.h.h. ...

Nicole: He what?

Jamie: He loves me

Nicole: OMG! Didn't I tell you that he did?

Jamie: Maybe he just said that because he wants to see me red in the face.

Nicole: I'll just text Ginga and he will tell me the answer to this question

Jamie: What makes you think that Ginga will tell you if Kyoya tells him what happen?

Nicole: Ginga knows to give me answers to whatever I want to know. We became good buddies over the time period I have been here

Jamie: You are so weird Nikki, but I love you

Nicole: I love you too

At the park...

Ginga and Kyoya was walking to see Ryuga laying on the grass. They join him on the grass

Ryuga: Did you and Jamie made up?

Kyoya: Yes

Ryuga: Good. Did you and Madoka finally talk about your child?

Ginga: Yeah, she's hoping that we have a girl so she can be just like her. I said I want a boy so he can be just like me

Kyoya: A pegasus-loving, burger destroyer, hyper active boy?

Ginga: Shut up!

Kyoya: You know as well as I do that was the perfect description of you.

Ryuga: He has a point

Ginga: So I'm being double team on?

Ryuga: Don't worry bro, we will double team on Kyoya when we ask him about Jamie a little bit later, but teasing you guys isn't the reason why I ask you guys to help me

Kyoya: What's the problem?

Ryuga: Ok, so you know how dads are when it comes to protecting their daughters right?

Ginga and Kyoya: YES!

Ryuga: Now imagine that, but with two fathers.

Kyoya: Dang! I met her step-dad before, he ain't all that nice all the time

Ryuga: I know, her dad is happy for our relationship, but the step-dad, not to sure

Ginga: Did he explain himself?

Ryuga: He knows how I was back when we were teens, corrupt and evil

Ginga: oh..

Ryuga: Yeah, and now he's like he might forbid Dragonite for ever seeing me again

Kyoya: Don't you have her mom your side?

Ryuga: I think so, why?

Kyoya: Hears a little tip on what I know on Dragonite's family. If you get the mom on your side, you get both dads on your side too. Talk to her mom

Ryuga: And how do you know so much on my girlfriend's family?

Kyoya: Because when we were at Jones and you wasn't, it was frenzy of asking Dragonite out. I was there for all the guys that was turned down. None of them got the approval

Ginga: Why I couldn't come?

Kyoya: Because back then, her mom was a cougar and had a small crush on you

Ginga: Oh yeah, she thought I was my dad

Kyoya: Well, yall do look alike?

Ryuga: So all I have to do is get her mom on her side and I can see Dragonite again?

Kyoya: Yup

Ryuga: Ok, thanks bro

Kyoya: No problem

Ginga: Now onto you, Nikki just text me saying that Jamie is red in the face. What did you do?

Kyoya(smirks): Oh nothing. I just told her I feel about her ever since we met

Ryuga and Ginga: Which was?

Kyoya: In 3 words boys, how do you feel about your girls?

Ryuga and Ginga: We love them

Kyoya: Ok

Kyoya gets up and walk away. It took the guys about a few seconds to realize what Kyoya meant and chases after him

Ginga: I knew you were in love with her

Ryuga: So what are you going to do?

Kyoya: We have a date on Saturday

Ginga: Nice

Kyoya: I know, and don't tell Hikaru this

Ryuga: We promise bro

Ginga: Hey, you should invite Jamie to the benefit concert that we're having Friday

Kyoya: Maybe I will

Ryuga: Dragonite gonna be there...but probably not with me

Ginga: Oh yeah, I forgot her step-dad is the host of the charity

Kyoya: You are going with Dragonite, Ginga is going with Madoka, Tsubasa is going with Silvermist, Kenta is going with Nneka

Ryuga: And you're going with Hikaru?

Kyoya: Actually, if Ginga will agree to go with Nicole, Madoka will go with Hikaru and I will go with Jamie

Ginga: That means you have to be there when we convince Madoka to go with Hikaru and I go with Nicole

Ryuga: Yeah, after the whole she thought you have a crush on her

Kyoya: I will be there. Dang, that means I have to convince Hikaru to let me go with Jamie

Ryuga: You guys can do that tonight, then you can tell Jamie and Nicole to come no matter what happens. The concert is tomorrow

Ginga: We know, you get to talking to Dragonite's mom

Ryuga: I don't have her number

Kyoya: I will text you her number

Ryuga: How you have her number?

Kyoya: Kiana got tired of picking me up from trouble

Ryuga: That's understandable

Ginga: See ya, we'll text you what happen

Ryuga: Alright, I'll do the same with my situation

The boys walked in their own direction, Kyoya and Ginga to Kyoya' place and Ryuga to his place. At Kyoya's place, Madoka and Hikaru were doing each others nails.

Ginga: Hey girls, can we ask you something?

Hikaru: Sure, what's up?

Kyoya: You know that the benefit concert is tomorrow...

Madoka: Yeah about that, I can't wait to go with you guys as a double date

Ginga: Yeahhh, we have a small problem. Nicole and Jamie really wants to come, but as we know its a must bring a date for a reason only Dragonite's step-dad knows

Hikaru: Your point?

Kyoya: So we couldn't find anyone to go with them, so we offer to go with them

Hikaru: Because you have a crush on them, see you were lying to us

Ginga: I'm a married man and Kyoya is in a relationship with a girl he really loves

Kyoya: And with that point, you guys will still be going, but just with each other

Madoka: Wouldn't that be gay?

Kyoya: No. Benkei is bringing Hyoma to the concert so it wouldn't be gay. Can you please go with each other so we can bring our best friends with us. Performers also have to come with a person too

Madoka and Hikaru went into the kitchen to talk

Madoka: I think it will be nice of them to do that for their best friends

Hikaru: But what if Jamie is going to steal Kyoya from me?

Madoka: Do you love and trust him? Because if you ever want to get marry to him, you need to have that in your relationship

Hikaru: Fine

The girls walk back into the living room and saw the guys on their phone. Madoka coughs and got the guys attention

Madoka: It's okay, we'll let you bring Nicole and Jamie to the concert tomorrow

Hikaru: Yeah yeah yeah

Kyoya: Aw Karu, you still get to see me tomorrow singing. You always said you miss my amazing voice

Hikaru: yeah yeah yeah, and Madoka, you and Ginga are staying the night

Ginga: Cool, cmon Kyoya, we're going to have a sleepover in the guestroom

Kyoya: Ok

Ginga kiss Madoka on the cheek and heads upstairs. Kyoya walks up to Hikaru

Kyoya: Stop worrying, I'll save you dance tomorrow, okay?

Hikaru: Ok

Kyoya kisses Hikaru for about 10 seconds, then follow Ginga upstairs. Madoka drags Hikaru to her room so they can watch their favorite show Friends. Ginga texts Nicole to come with him to the concert and Kyoya calls Jamie

Jamie: Hey what's up?

Kyoya: Want to come with me to the benefit concert tomorrow?

Jamie: Sure I love to go with you. Will this be consider date?

Kyoya: If you want it too

Jamie: Then it is. I'll see you tomorrow

Kyoya: See ya, bye love

Kyoya hangs up and Ginga playfully slaps him.

Ginga: You so love her more then Hikaru

Kyoya: Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Let's just go to sleep

Ginga: Ok

**Well, I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter. Imma try not to take so long writing this. Review and see you next time. Hope you had a merry christmas and have a happy new year!**


	3. The Concert Part 1

**i don't own anything but my OCs. I also don't own any songs that are being use throughout this chapter. Also, I'm also planning on using my Wattpad account to put this story and the Aftermath on my account so if you have a Wattpad account, PM me so I can tell you my name. Lastly, I'm sorry if I take too long to update this story or any one of my three stories that I'm doing at the same time. Junior year is a lot of work and it's kind of hard to go on here and update everything. I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Italics-Singing_

Friday:

Jamie was picking out an emerald shirt and black pants to wear to the concert. She is so excited. Not only she is performing, but she is also going with her secret boyfriend Kyoya. Nicole comes in wearing a blue top and black pants.

Nicole: Hey, in a way we're almost matching

Jamie: I know! What shoes should I wear, boots or heels?

Nicole: Maybe boots, since you're performing a bunch of times. Is it true you convince Kyoya to do a duet with you?

Jamie: Ginga did, not me. I just gave him the puppy dog look to make sure that he doesn't say no. But he didn't so I'm very happy. Did Madoka texted you again?

Nicole: When I was at work earlier she did. Well I think she did. I had a feeling that it was Hikaru using my phone.

Jamie: What makes you say that?

Nicole: The text says, 'Don't you dare make a move on my man'. I know Madoka trusts me so it must be meant for you.

Jamie: Maybe I shouldn't go.

Nicole: Jamie, you are going and you're going to like it. Don't make me call him

Jamie: There's no need to call him. It's a pointless reason

Kyoya: What is a pointless reason for you not to call me?

Nicole and Jamie: Kyoya?!

Kyoya and Ginga enters the room in their usual get-up.

Nicole: Nothing! It's just girl stuff that you're probably not into

Kyoya: Point taken

Nicole: Is that what you guys are wearing?

Ginga: No. We are going to change when we get there.

Jamie: So why are you guys here?

Kyoya: Performers got to arrive early then the crowd. Concert starts at 5, we have to be there at 3. It's 12 now.

Nicole: So why show up 3 hours early?

Ginga: Grabbing good seats from when we're not performing

Kyoya: And Ryuga needs help

Nicole: With Dragonite?

Kyoya: Yeah. In order for her to go, I have to drive her over there, not Ryuga. So is that what you're wearing tonight?

Jamie: Yes, why?

Kyoya walks close up on Jamie, knowing that she will start blushing. Jamie blushes as she hugs Kyoya.

Kyoya whispers in Jamie's ear: You look beautiful like you always do.

They separate as Jamie holds Kyoya's hand

Ginga: Let's head over to Dragonite's place before her step-dad becomes too overprotective

The group all got into Kyoya's car and drives off. When they got in front of the house, Dragonite is already walking out of the house. Dragonite enters the car and Kyoya takes off.

Dragonite: Please tell me you only have one car?

Kyoya: Now if I tell you that I would be lying. I don't lie to close friends

Jamie: You lie to m...

Kyoya: I DON'T LIE TO CLOSE FRIENDS. I lie to you and Ginga to show that even though I love ya, I'll still lie to your face

Nicole: What about me?

Kyoya: I cant' lie to you, you will grab me by my ear again or you give me Indian burns

Jamie: You still do that to him?!

Nicole: Why should I stop doing that to him because he's not my boyfriend?

Ginga: Good point

Then Ginga's phone starts to ring. Ginga looks at the caller ID and it says Hikaru

Ginga: Kyoya, is your phone on silent?

Kyoya: Hikaru calling you?

Ginga: Yes

Kyoya: Then yes

Ginga answers the phone to hear yelling in the background

Ginga: Please tell me you're not calling because of Empire?

Hikaru: You told me you recorded last week episode

Ginga: I did, for myself and Kyoya. Are you using the right TV, TV #5?

Hikaru: Does it matter?

Ginga: Yes

Hikaru: Now I see it, thanks. What time is the concert?

Ginga: 5

Hikaru: Thanks again. Bye and tell Kyoya to take his phone off of silent because I'm about to call him

Ginga: ok

Ginga hangs up the phone and gives it to Nicole.

Ginga: Hikaru is going to call you

Kyoya: You couldn't have told her that I was driving?

Ginga: You think she will care?

Kyoya: Jamie, can you hit the button on the radio?

Jamie hits the button at the right time as Hikaru dials his number

Hikaru: Hey babe

Kyoya: I was driving

Hikaru: Don't you have a bluetooth?

Kyoya: Ryuga borrowing it. By the way, Dragonite, he's sleep in the third row

Dragonite: I see him

Hikaru: Am I on speaker?

Kyoya: I don't have my bluetooth

Hikaru: Ok, well I'll let you get back to your driving

Kyoya: Ok

Hikaru: Bye Yo-yo

Jamie: That's my nickname

Hikaru: Sorry Jamie, didn't know you was there. Bye

Hikaru hangs up and Ginga is staring at his brother from the window

Kyoya: I don't know why she's calling me that before I get interrogate. She started calling me that yesterday and I was confused as you are

Jamie: Was?

Kyoya: Yeah, I start to tune her out when she calls me that.

Nicole: Interesting, but you let me call you that

Kyoya: Equal exchange my friend

Nicole: Kk

They arrive at the Eagle Stadium around 2 o'clock. Dragonite's step-dad, Ben, was already waiting for them. He was sitting on the stage.

Ben: Welcome my daughter's friends. Please meet me up here on the stage. I hope that blasted Ryuga isn't there with you guys

Kyoya keeps driving off until he couldn't here his voice. Ryuga pokes his head from the seats.

Ryuga: Maybe I should jump out of the car so he won't know that I'm here

Dragonite: Just use my mom as an excuse for the reason why you're in the car. I use that excuse for when I leave the house to hang out with you

Nicole: Why don't you guys just say dates?! Y'all are dating so use the word date. I go on dates

Ryuga: I'm not the romantic type of guy. That word will take getting use to

Nicole: Date?

Ryuga: Yeah, it's weird coming from the types of guys that act like me. I'm going on a date Dad, how do that sound coming out of my mouth

Nicole: Weird

Dragonite: Told you Nikki. This why I say hang out because it sounds weird

Jamie: Werid couple, but I love you guys

Ginga: But you love Kyoya more

Jamie: Shut up GINGI!

Kyoya: I love you guys, dearly, but we've been sitting in this car for five minutes in park

They all look at Kyoya and got out of the car. Kyoya opens the trunk so Ryuga can climb out of it

Ryuga: The back of your car is so comfortable

Kyoya: I know bro. I sleep there all the time I get kicked out of the house for suspensions

Jamie: Do you clean back there?

Kyoya: Yes, so I can allow people back there

Jamie: Like who?

Kyoya: So far, only me, Ginga and Ryuga are the only people that have been in the back

Nicole: *coughs*

Kyoya: And Nicole

Nicole: I miss the back, it was comfortable and lalalalalalalala

Jamie: It's ok if you remember the times you were with Kyoya, I'm cool with it

Nicole: And this is why I love you more than Hikaru, I can talk about the past without annoyance

Kyoya: Like I said earlier, I love you but we all could be walking to the stage before Dragonite's wackado step-father comes after us

They all walk together in pairs: Ginga/Nicole, Kyoya/Jamie, Ryuga/Dragonite. Her step-father saw us and starts going crazy

Ben: I thought I told you to stay away from him

Dragonite: And I thought I told you I'm a grown woman

Ben: I'm your father

Dragonite: Step-father! Mom approves of him

Ben: Well...ugh...fine since she's approves of him, I'll let it slide for today

Dragonite: Thank you

The group walks pass Ben and went to the stage. It was a big half-circle stage with a runway in the middle with a sign that said, 'Donate Today'.

Ginga: Ben decorated?

Dragonite: No, he hired a decoration committee to do it for him. He was too busy with planning with the special Fx crew for everyone's performance. Did I forget to mention that we have to sing/dance to love songs with the person that we go with?

Nicole: Yeah, you kind of forget that little detail

Dragonite: Well, I just found out because he just text me saying this. Ginga, if this is too awkward for you, you can back out of it

Nicole: Yeah, since you're the one who is marry...

Ginga: Nikki...

Nicole: My phone ringing, brb

Nicole walks off from the group and answers her phone. Kyoya smacks Ginga upside the head. Ginga rubs his head and stares at Kyoya.

Ginga: What was that for?

Kyoya: Dude, she was lying so she wouldn't have to cry in front of your face

Ginga: Really?

Kyoya: Ginga, I know my ex/best friend/sister better then you do. She has done that to me many times and it took me 20 times for me to realize why she does that. You better get to stepping

Ginga: I know that

And with that said, Ginga takes off after Nicole. Nicole was leaning against a heater backstage when Ginga finds her. Kyoya was right, she had been crying

Ginga: Nikki

Nicole: Just leave me alone Ginga, you should've went with Madoka instead of me

Ginga: Nikki, I wanted to go to you. We never hang out like we use to when you first came out here

Nicole: Maybe because you been busy with your wife that you forget all about the friends that you made at Jones, but maybe it's just me because I seen you hanged with Jamie

Ginga: Kyoya was there, that's why I been with Jamie. It was only like, twice when it was just Jamie and I

Nicole: My point, everyone but me. You was the guy I went to when Kyoya is a bum and I need a guy friend to talk to. A person to cheer me up when no one else could be there for me, but I guess that all changed

Ginga: No it haven't, I'm still that guy

Nicole: No you're not. Do you remember Lance Valentine from Freshman year?

Ginga: Yeah

Nicole: I knew him since 4th grade when you and Kyoya transferred out of my class. I had no friends and he was there for me. Freshman year came around and he got a girl pregnant and married her right behind it. He said that things will remain the same Nikki. Don't worry I won't change Nikki. You can count on me Nikki. Once he married her, he forgot all about me. I was just a blur to him. That made me so upset. Then just a few days ago, he saw me while I was in Target and was like, 'long time no see pal, where you been?'. I couldn't even look at him the same way. I don't want that to be you Ginga, I just don't want to go through that again.

Nicole broke into tears again and Ginga holds her. He hasn't realize how bad he hurted her. Ginga rubs her back as she kept sobbing into his chest. A few minutes later, Nicole finally calms down and looks up at Ginga.

Ginga: I'm really sorry that I made you cry Nicole

Nicole: Please, call me Nikki

Ginga: Will you call me Gingi again?

Nicole: Of course Gingi

Ginga: Thanks Nikki, do you forgive me?

Nicole: hmmmmmmm I guess I could forgive you

Ginga: Guess?

Nicole: Mhm

Nicole stare into Ginga's eyes

Nicole: Remember when I told you that I like another guy?

Ginga: Yeah

Nicole: Well, he's really more of a small crush then actually like like, and that was you. I know I used to date Kyoya and you're with Madoka, but you know it was hard to resist your goofyness

Ginga: Yeah I know, but you know you're one of my best friends. Girl best friends

Nicole: I know...remember when I kissed you when you dropped me off at work?

Ginga: Yeah

Nicole: Well...I wanted to...but I was nervous and because you're with Madoka

Ginga: Nikki

Nicole: But you're married now so it's even worse now...Just forget I even started this conversation

Nicole was about to walk away, until Ginga grabs Nicole's wrist. Nicole turns to face him and Ginga smiles. Nicole, looking confusingly at him, walks away again, but Ginga uses his other arm to wrap it around Nicole's waist.

Ginga: I think one quick kiss shouldn't be that bad, but we gotta keep this between us

Before Nicole could even say something, Ginga kisses her on the lips. Nicole closes her eyes and Ginga lets go of Nicole's wrist she can wrap her arms around his neck. Ginga breaks the kiss and Nicole lays her head on Ginga's chest.

Ginga: Can you forgive me now?

Nicole: Of course Gingi. Now c'mon, let's go back to our friends before Kyoya beat you up.

Nicole releases Ginga from their hug and walks back to her friends. Ginga was about to start walking, but until he got hit upside his head.

Ginga: Kyoya, can you please not hit me upside my head!

Kyoya: I wouldn't have to if you just let me make the weird/stupid mistakes to take a hit from.

Ginga: Are you mad that I kissed her?

Kyoya: I'm not mad, just weirded out. When your bro kissed your ex, it's just not normal seeing it. Remember when I kissed Lily?

Ginga: That was weird, now I know the feeling.

Kyoya: Yup, so what are you two going to do now?

Ginga: We're still going to go together, we just going to act like nothing happen

Kyoya: I hope you dance and move around the stage to sweat a lot

Ginga: Why you say that?

Kyoya: You smell like her perfume

Ginga: Nobody won't even know

Kyoya: Or maybe you should start sweating now

Ginga: And why do you say this?

Kyoya: Well, I see both Hikaru and Madoka talking to Ben

Ginga: Shit! Dude you smell like Jamie

Kyoya: Wanna help Ryuga with the lifting boxes?

Ginga: I think we have no choice unless we like to explain to our girls why we smell like perfume

Ginga and Kyoya runs to Ryuga who was in the backyard. They almost knock over Hikaru and Madoka when they ran past them. They took boxes from the truck and run back and forth to the stage picking up and dropping off boxes. It wasn't until an hour before the concert when the guys are finally done. The girls walk up to the guys and sniff them

Madoka: Ginga, you smell like perfume and must

Nicole: I spray him with my perfume since he stank

Ginga: Thanks bud

Hikaru: Did you spray Kyoya too?

Jamie: I sprayed him. I guess running back and forth from car to stage makes you guys reek. Y'all lucky we convince Ben to get us showers

Madoka: In the same dressing room?

Jamie: No Madoka, we specifically ask Ben to separate the showers. We haven't gone back there yet, but it shouldn't be a problem if we end having to share. Or is there a problem?

Madoka: I don't know if you want to see their junks you know

Jamie: It's ok. I stare at people's faces if I want to talk to them. I don't tend to look down like Nicole do

Nicole: Only one time I did that can we just let it go

Hikaru: Was it Kyoya you did it to?

Kyoya: It was back when we were dating and I came out of health class. They were telling us about pregnant woman and how their body changes as months go by

Hikaru: You got turned on by that?

Ginga: It was a naked woman

Madoka: Oh

Ryuga: They don't believe kids will learn stuff if the person is naked instead of a museum

Hikaru: Weird?

Ben: Ginga, Kyoya, Ryuga, Dragonite, Nicole and Jamie, get change for yall first performance

Everyone but Madoka and Hikaru went backstage to change for the first performance. Hikaru is staring at Jamie

Hikaru: Jamie likes Kyoya

Madoka: Karu, we went over this, of course they like each other.

Hikaru: I mean, she loves him the same way I love him

Madoka: They been friends since forever, of course they love each other. Otherwise they wouldn't be this close to each other

Hikaru: I'm watching her. I heard that the first act is the guys singing to their dates. Are you going to be okay with Ginga singing to Nicole?

Madoka: I think I'll be more okay then you will be when Kyoya sings to Jamie

Hikaru: Don't remind me. Let's just get our seats.

* * *

An hour later, the place was filled up with a lot of people, including tables reserve to performers. Ben comes out wearing black pants and a white shirt.

Ben: Welcome to our fundraising concert for leukemia patients. Our first three acts are by males that you all requested, the first act is Kyoya, singing to his date, Jamie.

Everyone claps as Kyoya comes out in an all white dress shirt, a black vest, black pants and a black dress shoes. He turns around and motion Jamie to come out. She is wearing a strapless white dress with white heels. Kyoya smiles as he wraps an arm around Jamie's waist.

Kyoya: Love, I want you to sit in that chair on the stage over there, while I serenade to you one of your favorite songs, Earned it by The Weekend.

The song starts to play as Kyoya walks to Jamie

Kyoya:

_You make it look like it's magic  
__Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you  
__I'm never confused  
Hey, Hey  
I'm so used to being used  
So I love when you call unexpected  
Cause I hate when the moment's expected  
So I'ma care for you, you, you  
I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah  
Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
Cause girl you earned it (shit)  
Girl you earned it, yeah_

All the girls were screaming and cheering for Kyoya as he laughs. He holds out his hand and Jamie grabs it. He pulls Jamie out of the chair and walks her over to the center of the stage.

_You know our love would be tragic (oh yeah)  
So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind, mind, mind_  
_We live with no lies  
Hey, Hey  
You're my favorite kind of night  
__So I love when you call unexpected  
Cause I hate when the moment's expected  
So I'ma care for you, you, you  
I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah  
Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
Cause girl you earned it (shit)  
Girl you earned it, yeah  
__On that lonely night  
We said it wouldn't be love  
But we felt the rush  
It made us believe it was only us (only us)  
Convinced we were broken inside (shit), inside (shit)_

Kyoya wraps an arm around Jamie's waist and whisper something in her ear. The crowd starts screaming except for Hikaru. Hikaru looks sad as she watches her boyfriend sing to Jamie. On stage, Jamie laughs and wraps her arms around Kyoya's neck and hugs him.

_Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
Cause girl you earned it (shit)  
Girl you earned it, yeah_

The crowd cheers as Kyoya ends his song by hugging Jamie. The crowd starts to chant 'kiss' until everyone is saying it. Hikaru looks at Madoka and see that she is also chanting the word kiss.

Hikaru: Madoka!

Madoka: Sorry Karu, but look how cute they are at the moment. And besides, everyone knows that Kyoya and you are dating and y'all love each other. So look at him and tell him it's okay

Hikaru: So you won't be mad if Ginga kisses Nicole?

Madoka: Hikaru, Ginga and I are married and we are very happy together in love. I won't react because I know he loves me and only me

Hikaru looks back at Kyoya long enough for him to look at her. Hikaru mouths, 'it's okay', and Kyoya looks bad Jamie and nods his head at her. Jamie smiles and kisses him on the lips. The crowd cheers as they broke apart a minute later. Kyoya and Jamie bows as they walk backstage hand in hand. Backstage Ginga high fives his brother.

Ginga: Dude, I thought Hikaru was going to kill you when they started chanting kiss

Kyoya: I know, did you see your own wife chanting kiss too? I was looking at her like really

Nicole: I know

Nicole comes out wearing a black T-shirt, black leather jacket, black pants and short black boots with a heel

Kyoya: Am I sensing Jason Derulo?

Ginga: You're correct. You know how Ben is, he wants either Ryuga or I to sing a duet, so I said I will do it

Nicole: We're singing Vertigo

Jamie: Oh my god I love that song!

Kyoya: I know, have fun and a piece of advice...

Kyoya motions Ginga to come closer to him. Kyoya whisper in his ear: Don't look in the direction of Madoka and Hikaru. It will make things awkward.

Ginga nods his head as he grabs Nicole's hand and walks to the entrance of the stage. Ben walks out to the stage

Ben: Are next act will be a duet by our very own Ginga and Nicole

The crowds clap as Ginga and Nicole walks onto the stage and Ben walks off the stage. Ginga looks at Nicole and smiles at her.

Ginga:

_Hey girl, I know this shit might sound crazy_  
_Before you get in bed, though, on those heels_  
_Hey girl, now I know why you waited_  
_Had to be sure that I was worth the thrill _  
_Ladies come and go_  
_But you got something different_  
_Had me so addicted from the start_  
_And I'd never known _  
_All this loving I'd be missing_  
_If I didn't work my way into your heart_  
_You give me, Vertigo, Vertigo_

_The bed, the floor, the kitchen_  
_Don't really matter as long as I get_  
_Vertigo, Vertigo_  
_I'm tucked, all bottled inside_  
_You're a bad baby, you're making me sweat_

_Tell me that its cool (cool) that I'm stuck on you (you)  
Like your birthday suit (suit)  
You give me  
Vertigo, that vertigo_

Nicole looks back at Ginga and faces him

Nicole:

_The way that you please me  
Sets this room on fire  
I'm burning with desire in this bed  
So if I'm dreaming  
Please don't wake me up  
If all of this is happening in my head  
Waited for so long  
But what you got is different  
Had me so addicted from the start  
Boy, I'd never known  
All the shit that I was missing  
If I hadn't worked my way into your heart_

_You give me, Vertigo, Vertigo_

_The bed, the floor, the kitchen_  
_Don't really matter as long as I get_  
_Vertigo, Vertigo_  
_I'm tucked, all bottled inside_  
_You're a bad baby, you're making me sweat_

_Tell me that its cool (cool) that I'm stuck on you (you)  
Like your birthday suit (suit)  
You give me  
Vertigo, that vertigo_

Ginga smiles and turns Nicole to face the crowd. He wraps his arm around her from behind and continues singing

Nicole:  
_I'm working downtown_

Ginga:  
_You all in my head_

Nicole:  
_This love that we found_

Ginga:  
_Well never regret_

Nicole:  
_Were empty inside_

Ginga:  
_I'm filling you up with out vertigo_

Nicole:  
_You waking me up_

Ginga:  
_To nothing to say_

Nicole:  
_Right here in this bed_

Ginga:  
_We stay here all day_

Nicole:  
_And my head be spinning_

Ginga: (turns Nicole to face him and grabs her hand while singing)  
_You do matter in_

Both:  
_With our vertigo_

_You give me  
__Vertigo, (vertigo), vertigo_

_The bed, the floor, the kitchen_  
_Don't really matter as long as I get_  
_Vertigo, (vertigo), Vertigo_  
_I'm tucked, all bottled inside_  
_You're a bad baby, you're making me sweat_

_Tell me that its cool (cool) that I'm stuck on you (you)  
Like your birthday suit (suit)  
You give me  
Vertigo, (vertigo), vertigo_

Ginga:  
_Say you give me a vertigo, vertigo  
__Baby, oh_

Nicole:  
_Vertigo, vertigo_

Ginga:  
_Say you give me, ah  
_

_Say you give me, ah_

Nicole:  
_Vertigo, that vertigo_

Everyone cheers as Ginga and Nicole takes a bow. Some of the girls in the crowd were in tears and scream 'We love you Ginga'. Ginga and Nicole walks backstage to Jamie hugging the both of them

Jamie: Y'all both sound amazing together. You should record a song with her Gingi

Ginga: Maybe, we'll see as time passes

Ryuga: We'll be going on in about an hour, so you guys can socialize with other people

Nicole: Why in an hour?

Ryuga: Dragonite vs Ben on what song to do, I don't get involve with their battles

Kyoya: That's true

Madoka and Hikaru walks in on their conversation

Madoka: Ginga, can I talk to you?

Hikaru: You too Kyoya?

Kyoya: Right now?

Ginga: Because I gotta change into regular clothes

Hikaru: Right now and you can wait to change. C'mon

Hikaru and Madoka grabs their arms and drag them in the direction that they came from.

Jamie: On a scale of 1-10, how mad you think they are

Nicole: Madoka is a 6

Ryuga: Hikaru a 9.5

**Hey guys, I know it's been a really long time since I update and I feel really bad for not finding time to do this. Hopefully, this long chapter can help past the time until the next time I update. Since I'm on summer vacation, I will have more time to update faster. Hope you enjoy this chapter and see you next time and review. R &amp; R**


	4. The Concert Part 2

**I don't own anything but my OC's. Enjoy!**

Madoka and Hikaru drag the guys behind the stage outside to talk to them in private.

Madoka: You were really good, Ginga and Kyoya, but what's with the flirty attitude you guys are showing?

Kyoya: It's only for the first two songs. Dragonite is convincing Ben to sing for all of us to sing a Ciara song in parts

Hikaru: What song by Ciara?

Ginga: It's not Body Party before you give us the look, but Nikki is singing that later on tonight

Madoka: With you?!

Ginga: Noooooooo

Kyoya: Madoka, I know we're their dates but we also have our limits of what we can take for a song. Nikki is singing that song while people are dancing. One of many

Hikaru: But yet you sing Earned It by The Weekend

Kyoya: That's just one of three songs I'm singing by him

Hikaru: The other two?

Ginga: We can't tell you guys everything now can we? We have some surprises that we must keep a secret

Hikaru: Madoka, how do you feel about that?

Madoka: I'm actually ok. Ben did tell us don't expect the guys to tell us everything.

Hikaru: Fine, but do you have to...k...Jamie again?

Kyoya: Do I have to what Jamie again?

Hikaru: k..k...

Ginga: Are you okay Karu?

Madoka: I'm thinking she's trying to save kiss, right?

Hikaru: Yeah that

Kyoya: (scratches head) I really don't know as of now. Imma say maybe

Madoka: Do you have to kiss Nikki babe?

Ginga: (looking up) Besides on the cheek and the hand, no where else as far as I know

Hikaru: Why you have to look up to answer that?

Ginga: I think better

Kyoya: Is there anything else you need to talk about because I want to change out of this dress shirt now

Madoka: Nope, I think that's it except for one thing

Ginga: What?

Madoka walks up to Ginga and kisses him on the lips. Ginga smiles and kisses her back while wrapping his arms around her.

Kyoya: Do we have to talk in private?

Hikaru: Why you say that?

Kyoya: You have that look on your face

Hikaru: What look?

Kyoya: You're hiding something from me

Hikaru: No I'm not

Kyoya: You're lying to me

Hikaru: No I'm not

Kyoya: Yes you are

Ryuga: Spit sharers and jealousy, imma need to borrow the guys backstage now

Ginga breaks the kiss and look up at Ryuga

Ginga: They done fighting?

Ryuga: Yup, now both of yall come back here before I get Dragonite to do it for me

Ginga and Kyoya look at each other as they run pass Ryuga

Madoka: Are you guys terrified of Dragonite?

Ryuga: Of course, she's the strongest girl I know

Ryuga turns around and walk backstage. Madoka turns to look at Hikaru

Madoka: What are you hiding?

Hikaru: Well, I saw my ex

Madoka: William?!

Hikaru: Yeah, anyway, he told me that I still owed him a few dances since I didn't go to prom with him

Madoka: Wow, well what are you going to tell Kyoya?

Hikaru: What do you mean?

Madoka: I mean, what if he wants to dance with you, but see you with William

Hikaru: Well, he will be dancing with Jamie since that's his 'date', so I don't see a problem with it

Kyoya: Whose William?

The girls turn around to see Kyoya in a black muscle shirt and black jeans. He steps down from the stage and approaches the girls

Kyoya: Who is William, Hikaru?

Hikaru: I have no idea who this William is

Kyoya: Are you lying to me?

Hikaru: No I'm not

Kyoya: I just heard you say William to Madoka

Hikaru: No I didn't

Kyoya: Whatever, I'll see you round

Kyoya walks away from them as Madoka gives Hikaru a look

Madoka: Karu, what is up?

Hikaru: I can't tell him about William

Madoka: And why not?

Hikaru: He was the one, remember?

Madoka: I'm somewhat trying to understand

Hikaru: Meaning...William was my first everything

Madoka: Wait...do you mean?

Hikaru: First love, first kiss, first...time

Madoka: I thought Kyoya was your first?

Hikaru: No, I was too scared to tell any of you guys about me and him. If Kyoya finds out about him, he will surely want to break up with me

Madoka: Why don't you tell him now?

Hikaru: I'm scared

Madoka: Look Hikaru, if I was you, I would tell him. I thought you wanted an honest relationship

Hikaru: I do!

Madoka: But you want him to be honest, but look at you. Tell him before William tells him. Because if William finds Kyoya and tells him about you, you can forget about having a relationship at all

Hikaru: You're right. Help me go find him

Hikaru grabs Madoka's hand and leads her into the crowd of people looking for Kyoya. But what they don't know is that Kyoya is already backstage preparing for the next performance. Ginga sees him leaning against a speaker.

Ginga: Hey bro

Kyoya: Hey, have Madoka ever mention a William to you?

Ginga: No, I don't think so. Why?

Kyoya: I overheard Hikaru telling Madoka about some guy named William and how she has to avoid him for some reason

Ginga: An ex?

Kyoya: I don't know, but how bad she really didn't want to tell me, Imma guess that

Ginga: You don't think?

Kyoya: Trying not to let my mind wander that far off

Ginga: You know she loves you

Kyoya: Sure...

Ginga: Kyoya

Kyoya: Can we just forget about it? I don't want Nicole on me because I act like I'm sad

Ginga: What about Jamie?

Kyoya: Nicole can see through me more than Jamie

Ginga: That's true

Kyoya: Maybe I'm overthinking

Ginga: Yeah

Kyoya: (punches Ginga in the arm) Don't agree with that

Ginga: Hey, I promise Madoka I won't fight you

Kyoya: But we don't seriously fight

Ginga: Yeah, now if you can explain that to her

Kyoya: I see your point

Nicole: C'mon guys

Nicole comes out in black crop top, black mini boots and black flats.

Kyoya: And who are you pursuing today?

Nicole: Nobody Yoya. Why do you think that I'm pursuing somebody?

Kyoya: Do I have to remind why?

Nicole: Ooooooo, you remember

Ginga: Remember what?

Nicole: Back at Jones when we had that wear all black day, I wore this to get this guy's attention because I was crushing on him

Kyoya: And dude, she totally got my attention then

Jamie: lol, I remember that day

Jamie comes out in a black mini dress and flats.

Ginga: I guess both of y'all are trying to pursue a lot of guys today

Jamie: What? We're not pursuing anyone. Now when you see Dragonite, you'll think she's pursuing someone

Dragonite: I'm not Nikki

Dragonite is wearing a black tank top and black shorts.

Dragonite: I'm not revealing because I don't believe in that for a performance

Kyoya: Really, because if I remember correctly, didn't you...

Dragonite: Hush it, before I tell everyone what really happen at the log cabin

Kyoya: Yeah you're right, she never wore revealing clothes

Ben: Get into position guys

Ginga, Kyoya, Nicole and Jamie went outside to the audience while Ryuga and Dragonite stay backstage. Dragonite takes off her tank top to reveal a black crop top.

Ryuga: I thought you wasn't until that stuff

Dragonite: I'm not -takes Kyoya's black jacket- but there's still a lot of stuff you don't know about me

Ryuga: I would like to know

Dragonite: I know -kisses Ryuga- but there's no fun in revealing everything

Dragonite walks onto the stage while Ryuga leans against a speaker

Ryuga: My girl

Ben: We decided to mix up some things with this performance. This is a group performance doing the song I Bet

The audience claps as Dragonite steps out onto the stage

Dragonite: _I bet you start loving me_

_Soon as I start loving someone else_

_Somebody better than you_

Nicole was the next to step out from the stage and walk into the audience on the right side

Nicole: _I__ bet you start needing me_

_Soon as you see me with someone else_

_Somebody other than you_

Jamie walk into the audience on the left side

Jamie: _And I know that it hurts_

_You know it hurts your pride_

_But you thought the grass was greener on the other side_

Dragonite/Jamie/Nikki: _I__ bet you start loving me_

_Soon as I start loving someone else_

_Somebody other then you_

Dragonite walks off stage into the audience from the center

Dragonite: _So I'm supposed to believe that it's Fellini's calling your phone?_

_I'm s'posed to believe that they're asking if you're home_

_I weren't born yesterday, not me_

_Can't get that over me, not me_

Nicole: _I love you , but I won't be a fool for you_

_That is just something that I wouldn't do, babe_

_I mean I'mma stay if you could tell the truth_

_But you can't, no matter how much time I ask_

Jamie: _Is that your bitch over there, giving me the ugly stare_

_The one with the silicone ass, and the Brazilian hair_

_You ain't gon' respect me no no no til I'm there_

_See, I got you comfortable, now you ain't really scared_

Dragonite: _I bet you start loving me_

_Soon as I start loving someone else_

_Somebody better than you_

Nicole: _I__ bet you start needing me_

_Soon as you see me with someone else_

_Somebody other than you_

Jamie: _And I know that it hurts_

_You know it hurts your pride_

_But you thought the grass was greener on the other side_

Dragonite/Jamie/Nikki: _I__ bet you start loving me_

_Soon as I start loving someone else_

_Somebody other then you_

Ginga sneaks up behind Nicole and wrap an arm around Nicole and use his other arm to take the microphone

Ginga: _There was never a day that I wouldn't say that, I love you_

_Do whatever it takes, put a smile on your face girl_

_You know that's true_

Ryuga walks onto stage and grabs Dragonite's hand and spin her into his arms.

Dragonite/Ryuga: _Walking away, I took all I can take, and now I'm through_

_If I know one day no one will ever love you, like I do_

Kyoya slowly walk passes Jamie and look at her

Kyoya/Jamie: _Tell me why I should stay_

_While you're lying straight to my face_

_I never wanna walk away_

_But this time it's just too late_

Dragonite: _I bet you start loving me_

_Soon as I start loving someone else_

_Somebody better than you_

Nicole: _I__ bet you start needing me_

_Soon as you see me with someone else_

_Somebody other than you_

Jamie: _And I know that it hurts_

_You know it hurts your pride_

_But you thought the grass was greener on the other side_

Dragonite/Jamie/Nikki: _I__ bet you start loving me_

_Soon as I start loving someone else_

_Somebody other then you_

Dragonite/Ryuga: _Baby, tell me what's it_

_Gonna take to keep it_

_All the way one hundred_

Ginga/Nikki: _You won't get it til I'm gone away_

Kyoya/Jamie: _Away_

Dragonite: _I bet you start loving me_

_Soon as I start loving someone else_

_Somebody better than you_

Nicole: _I__ bet you start needing me_

_Soon as you see me with someone else_

_Somebody other than you_

Jamie: _And I know that it hurts_

_You know it hurts your pride_

_But you thought the grass was greener on the other side_

Dragonite/Jamie/Nikki: _I__ bet you start loving me_

_Soon as I start loving someone else_

_Somebody other then you_

Nikki: _oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_I hate, I hate that I'm_

Ginga/Nikki: _Singing this song_

_Singing this song_

_'Cause I love you_

Kyoya and Jamie walk up to each other and sing: _Yeah I love you_

Ginga and Nikki also walk up to each other and sing: _oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

Jamie: _I'm all cried out_

Nikki: _I'm all tried out_

Dragonite: _I'm all fired out_

_Yeah_

_Right now it's killing me_

_Cause I have to find someone else_

_When all I wanted was you_

Everyone cheer and clap for the group as they walk backstage. Nikki grabs Jamie's arm and pull her in the opposite direction backstage.

Nikki: You sing Body Party

Jamie: And why should I do this?

Nikki: Don't you remember? This is our sing, Kyoya and I

Jamie: Oh my god! I forgot. He asked you out and kissed you while Body Party was playing

Nikki: I know. I can't sing this! I need a moment to myself

Nikki runs to the bathroom as Kyoya approaches Jamie

Kyoya: Hey, have you seen Nikki?

Jamie: She just ran to the bathrooms, but do you remember?

Kyoya: Remember what?

Jamie: The significance of Body Party to Nikki. A certain someone made it their song when they used to date

Kyoya:...shit

Jamie: You remember?

Kyoya: Of course I remember! I was in love with her. She was my first love! No offense

Jamie: Non taken, but she wants me to sing it now

Kyoya: You're cool with that?

Jamie: Of course, she's my best friend. But I only do it one condition

Kyoya: Which is?

Jamie: You have to dance with her. I know it might be awkward dancing with her, ESPECIALLY, to this song. But I think she might have small feelings for you. You was her first love

Kyoya: Seriously?

Jamie: Yeah, but who could blame her? You're a really cool guy

Kyoya: Thanks

Jamie: Oh yeah, a guy tried to hit on me earlier

Kyoya: And?

Jamie: Remember Ryan?

Kyoya: Yeah, junior year of Jones. He had a crush on you, but thought he had no chance with you

Jamie: Well, he asked me out on a date

Kyoya: Awwww, is my Jamie getting herself a boyfriend?

Jamie: Shut up! I don't know

Kyoya: Well, if you do, I'll be happy for you

Jamie: You won't be mad?

Kyoya: Jamie, you're my best friend. The only thing that matters to me is that you're happy. Do you see yourself being happy with him?

Jamie: Yes

Kyoya: Then as you're best friend, I'm telling you to go for it. But if things doesn't work out, you know two people who is willing to play little jokes on him

Jamie: I know. Thanks Yoya, you're the best. Now go find Nikki and talk to her

Jamie hugs Kyoya. He hugs her back. They split a minute later as Kyoya walks to the bathroom area. He sees Nikki sitting on the bench with headphones in her ear. Kyoya takes out her left bud and puts it into his ear. She was listening to Eye to Eye from A Goofy Movie.

Kyoya: I love this song

Nikki: I know. When we was in middle school, we watched this movie every time I came to your house

Kyoya: You could've said no

Nikki: I didn't want to. You were so happy when we watched this, and I like your smile

Kyoya: Jamie told me that you wanted her to sing Body Party because you started thinking about our relationship

Nikki: Well, after everything we been through, I couldn't just forget everything. I still have all the jackets I took from you

Kyoya: Even the black jacket with Paramore on it?

Nikki: Of course; they used to be my favorite band

Kyoya: I remember, but Jamie said she wouldn't do it unless I dance with you

Nikki: No no, it's ok. I been seeing Hikaru giving you a look every time they play music and you're not around, but there was a guy dancing with her every time a song starts and you're not there

Kyoya: Really now?

Nikki: Yeah, but we can go out there to check it out. Jamie don't perform for two whole songs now

Kyoya: Ok

Nikki and Kyoya walks out to the floor to look for Hikaru and the mystery man. They spot Hikaru coming back from the bar with a drink in her hands. Kyoya swiftly takes the drink from Hikaru's hand

Kyoya: Won't this make...drink #9? (Drinks)

Hikaru: No, this is #5 and get your own. Hey Nicole

Nikki: Hikaru, please call me Nikki. Nicole, is what family calls me. Anyway, who was that guy that you was dancing with. He's kind of cute

Hikaru: He's just some random guy who ask to dance with me since I couldn't find you Kyoya

Kyoya: I been busy doing errands and bets

Mystery Guy: Hey I'm back Hik...Kyoya?

Kyoya: William my man, long time no see

The two guys fist bump each other

William: I didn't know you still sing

Kyoya: Well, this wasn't voluntary

William: Bro, I know that feeling. Remember when I had to jump off the wall first all because you and Ryuga mysteriously disappear

Kyoya: I have no idea what you're talking about

Nikki: And I bet you don't remember me, right?

William: Now how couldn't I forget you? No one forgot you because of your style and when you was with Kyoya

Kyoya: She had a reputation waaaaaaay before I asked her out

William: Whatever, anyway this is...

Kyoya: I know Hikaru

William: Really? You didn't tell me you knew him

Hikaru: You didn't ask. How do you know William?

Kyoya: Middle school and Jones before he got transferred out before the new principal came. You were very lucky

William: So I heard. So how do you know Hikaru?

Kyoya: I'm dating her now

William: Oh my god, for how long you guys been dating?

Kyoya: Almost 2 years

William: Congrads! I remember when I was with Hikaru?

Kyoya: Woah, wait a minute. You dated Hikaru?

William: Yeah for about 4 years before she broke up with me. I never got a reason why, but all she said was that there was...

Hikaru: Why talk about the past now?! We don't need to discuss it

Kyoya: Actually I'm highly interested in learning about Hikaru's ex. Aren't you Nikki?

Nikki: I am actually

Hikaru: No you guys not

William: How many years has it been since you been back here from Jones?

Kyoya: Two years, why?

William: I'm drawing conclusions. How long did you and Ginga left to attend Jones?

Kyoya: 4 years...

The group stares at Hikaru

William: Was the only reason you broke up with me was to be Kyoya? Was I just, a phase for you because you was waiting for Kyoya to come back and you only wanted to be with him and not me?! After everything we been through together. Our dates. Kisses. Love

Kyoya: Wait what?

William: Hikaru and I went through many firsts

Kyoya: Firsts like what?

William: Boyfriend. Date. Kiss. S...

Hikaru: Shut up!

Kyoya: Why does he need to? It's not like you wasn't hiding anything from me like say I don't know lie about being a virgin?

Hikaru:...

**Well, I'll end this right here. I'm sooooooooo sorry that I took a very long time updating this, but I wanted this to be long enough for you guys while I start on the next chapter. I'll try to finish the next chapter quicker then this one, but a lot of things happen in this chapter. Please review and see you next time**


	5. Final Concert and Realization

**I don't own anything but my O.C's, but this is a general overview on what's been happening in the story**

**Jamie and Kyoya aren't secrectly dating anymore, they're back to being best friends**

**William is Hikaru's ex boyfriend**

**William was Hikaru first everything**

**Hikaru didn't want William to tell Kyoya about their relationship**

**Nicole might still have feelings for Kyoya**

**Anyway, I just wanted to give a run down on what just happen in the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Kyoya, Nicole and William are staring at Hikaru, waiting for her to say something. After a few minutes of silence, Kyoya finally speaks

Kyoya: I see that we still have trust issues, except it's not from my end this time. It's coming from your end. When you decided to finally tell me the truth, you already know eight people that I could be with. And until you finally decide to tell me, we're on a break. I'm giving you two weeks before I just give up on you for good. Goodbye Hikaru

With that, Kyoya walks away from the group. Nicole looks at Hikaru and see that she was about to cry

Nicole: Do you want me to text Madoka and tell her to find you while I go after Kyoya?

Hikaru: For someone who probably hates me right now, you're a good friend

Nicole: I know and I do. I will lecture you on why, but I think when Madoka lectures you, you can get the jest of it

Nicole walks away to catch up to Kyoya while texting Madoka. William looks at Hikaru

William: So the rumor was true?

Hikaru: What rumor?

William: That Kyoya was a part of a cheating scandal, but it wasn't confirm due to he said she said crap

Hikaru: Oh...then yeah that's true

William: Was the reason you sent me away because you know that Kyoya was going to talk to you?

Hikaru: Yes! I never wanted him to know about you because I wanted to be his first, but I never thought that you two were friends

William: Yeah, we go way back. We were detention buddies before I left Jones. We still contacted each other every now and then, but that new principal cut off the internet connection for phones

Hikaru: So that's why he never got any of my messages

William: Neither of mine, otherwise he would of known about us ever dating. But when he came back into wifi, he never got any old messages?

Hikaru: He told me he got a different that only work when he was at Jones. He sold his old phone

William: What about his voicemail?

Ginga: He never checks them

Hikaru and William turns around to see Ginga and Madoka not so far behind him

Ginga: Everyone of Kyoya's friends know that he never checks that because he doesn't have the time for that. You leave a text. He will answer that faster then anything

Hikaru: Ginga...do you

Ginga: Yes I know everything. Like I said, text messages are the best way to reach him. And I got to say, you sure did talk a lot of honesty and trust for like month, but look at you now

Hikaru: Ginga

Ginga: But I'm here to bring Madoka to you and go after my brother before he hurts somebody

William: Me?!

Ginga: Dude, he's not mad at you. You'll be fine

Ginga walks off to find Kyoya as Madoka walks up to Hikaru

Madoka: Didn't I tell you?

Hikaru: Yes

Madoka: And when did I tell you?

Hikaru: Not that long ago

Madoka: And what I said was going to happen happened?

Hikaru: Yes, you did

Madoka: Mmmmhmmm. William, can you leave me to talk to my friend in private?

William: Sure Madoka.

William walks off into the crowd

Hikaru: Please don't lecture me

Madoka: And why shouldn't I? I told you to tell him the truth but all you did was told William to hush. You know you have to tell him

Hikaru: And when I do, you think he's going to stay with me?

Madoka: You have a better chance of him staying with you if you just tell him the truth now

Hikaru: You're acting like he's going to get bet off to go on a date with someone

Madoka: Ahhhhhh, he actually did already

Hikaru: What?!

Madoka: Yeah, after you started talking to William, Ginga told me that Kyoya and Tsubasa were going to be auction off to the highest bid. All money being donated to charities

Hikaru: Why didn't Ginga and Ryuga offer to be auction?

Madoka: Because Ginga is married to me and Dragonite told him no

Hikaru: Silvermist was ok with this?

Madoka: Yeah, and besides, she's sick and didn't come. She said it was up to him if he still wanted to do this or not

Hikaru: Why didn't Kyoya tell me?

Madoka: Maybe because when you FIRST lied to him about William, he just decided not to tell you. He told me

Hikaru: And why you didn't tell me!

Madoka: Because Kyoya told me not to and Ginga made out with for not telling you

Hikaru: Are you ok?

Madoka: For now yes, earlier I didn't know, but that's not the point. Now what are we going to do?

Hikaru: Get enough courage to tell Kyoya the truth

Madoka: Exactly

Back where Kyoya, Nikki, Ryuga and Ginga are at:

Nikki: Are you going to dump her?

Kyoya: (Laying upside down) I don't know, but why she couldn't tell me

Ginga: Maybe she was too scared to tell you

Kyoya: She could of at least told me that she was dating someone while I was gone. Sure I might had been mad, but by how things were going at Jones, I would've gotten over it by sophomore year

Nikki: Maybe she thought you would like to know everything

Kyoya: Something yes, everything no

Ryuga: This feels like junior year with Randy and Lily

Ginga: Can we please not talk about Lily

Kyoya: But that is a good connection. Lily was with Randy then broke with Randy to be with you. Randy wanted an explanation, but Lily wouldn't give him one

Nikki: In the end, you and Lily only dated for three months

Ginga: It was an amazing three months before she moved

Ryuga: Because you lost your virginity?

Ginga: Stop believing Kyoya and Jake's story

Kyoya: But you was oh so close

Ginga: Close, but didn't. And I'm glad I didn't

Nikki: Kyoya, Randy talked to you; how did he felt?

Kyoya: Mostly betrayed. He loved her, but she broke with him unexpectedly. He hated her, but eventually got over it and moved on

Ryuga: From her or the truth?

Kyoya: Both. He got tired of waiting

Ginga: You and Randy do have the worst waiting time and patience of answers

Nikki: I'm surprise you gave her two weeks

Ryuga: He didn't mean it. By two weeks, Kyoya probably found another hobby or another artist to listen to

Kyoya: For your information, I already found someone else to listen to when it's not Drake or Chris Brown

Ginga: Who?

Kyoya: Tevin Campbell

Nikki: The voice actor of Powerline?

Kyoya: Si mi amiga

Ryuga: Anyway, what are you going to do?

Kyoya: Watch Jamie perform, get a drink, and see what happens

Ginga: Want to crash at my place?

Kyoya: Either yours or Nikki?

Nikki: Why not Jamie?

Kyoya: My little grasshopper is reunited with Ryan

Ginga: Awwww, he was so in love with her junior year

Nikki: So you just let her go?

Kyoya: Jamie is my best friend. Our close bond with still be there. Besides, I'm on break from relationships right now

Ryuga: So are you dancing when Jamie sings?

Kyoya: Yes, with Nikki

Ginga: Help me find Madoka?

Kyoya: Wanna come with us?

Nikki: Yeah

Kyoya: Then yes

Ginga, Nikki and Kyoya goes into the crowd to find Madoka. They find Madoka and Hikaru sitting at a table talking

Ginga: Jamie is about to start, want to dance?

Madoka: I would love to

Ginga grabs Madoka's hand and leads her to the dance floor. Hikaru looks at Kyoya

Hikaru: Kyoya...

Ben: And now, here's Jamie singing Body Party

Kyoya: Ready Nikki?

Nikki: Yeah

Kyoya holds Nikki's hand as he leads her to the dance floor. Nikki grabs Kyoya's other hand as Jamie starts singing. Kyoya looks at her as she walks in front of him and places his hands are on her hips

Nikki: When was the last time we danced together?

Kyoya: Two years ago

Nikki: Well, I had changed since then. I usually had a hard time dancing with people because I was uncomfortable with them, but you're different

As Jamie heads toward the chorus, Nikki holds Kyoya closer and lays her head on his shoulder. Kyoya looks down at Nikki and holds her closer. Nikki looks back at Kyoya and smiles. Kyoya smiles back at her

Jamie: _The things I want to do to you _

Nikki grabs the back of Kyoya's head

Jamie: _My body's calling you_

Nikki leans his forehead onto hers

Jamie: _I'm having so much fun with you_

Kyoya removes a hand from Nikki's waist. He puts a finger underneath her chin so he can look at he

Jamie_: Now it's just me and you. You're body my party, let's get it started, oh_

As the crowds cheer and crowds Hikaru's vision, Nikki kisses Kyoya on the lips. They kiss until the crowd starts to disperse. Kyoya smiles at Nikki as he walks backstage with Ginga.

Ginga: Was it awkward?

Kyoya: No

Ginga: I could tell. You think no one saw you, but you know I did. Ryuga too

Kyoya: Madoka's right, we're all connected somehow

Ginga: Through the bonds of friendship

Kyoya: Now you sound like a cartoon

Ginga: Anyway, I heard you switch out your songs.

Kyoya: Yeah, if you haven't look at your clock, it's like almost ten. Ben gave me a solo and then a final group performance

Ginga: We all have to sing?

Kyoya: You really don't want to know

As they made it backstage, they catch Ryuga on his phone. Ryuga looks up to see the guys standing in front of him

Ryuga: How high can your voice go?

Kyoya: I have no clue

Ginga: Me either, why?

Ryuga: Remember when I told you that Ben is a child at heart

Kyoya: I'm not sounding like no damn chipmunk so I can strain my throat

Ben: You wouldn't need too

The guys turn around to see Ben and the girls

Ben: You can sing regularly. I understand when I made Kyoya and Ginga perform for my niece's birthday, what happen to their voices

Kyoya: I was on vocal rest for a whole month

Ginga: And I couldn't tell people no when they asks me for favors

Ben: Whatever, Kyoya, have you heard of Tevin Campbell?

Kyoya: Yes, why?

Ben: You have a choice between I to I, Stand Out, Always in My Heart or One Song

Kyoya: Ooooo, very tempting to say I to I, but I have tomorrow to do that so Always in My Heart

Ben: Ok, you guys are going to sing an Alvin &amp; The Chipmunks and Chipettes song though. I don't care if you refuse or not

Ben walks away as Kyoya goes on his phone. Jamie walks up to him and hugs him

Jamie: Whatcha doin love

Kyoya: Lyrics, just need a refresher

Ginga: You answer to that?

Kyoya: As long as it's someone I know, then yeah

Ginga: What if Madoka calls you that?

Kyoya: If I pay attention no, otherwise yes

Ben: C'mon Kyoya. You're up

Kyoya walks up to stage right next to Ben

Ben: For our last solo, we have Kyoya singing Always in My Heart

Kyoya walks out to the front and takes a breath

Kyoya: _Where do they get off tellin' you_

_That I am not the least bit into you_

_Just tell me how the hell they can tell you_

_They know what's in my heart_

_What do they get from tellin' you_

_That I dont' give a damn about you_

_Just tell me why the hell somebody wants to tear your heart apart_

{1}

_Oh why, oh why, oh why, oh why, oh why_

_Why do them people have to tell you lies?_

_I know, I know, I know, I know, I know_

_I love you more than worlds could ever show_

_I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't explain_

_Why do some people have to be that way_

_I can't take much more, I can't ignore_

_I have to let you know what's in my heart  
_

{2}

_If I never ever say that I love you_

_Just remember, girl, I'm saying I do_

_You can know that from this moment you were always in my heart_

_If I never ever say that I love you_

_Just remember, girl, I'm saying I do love you_

_You'll be always in my heart_

_They're not the ones who'll be there for you_

_When you need someone to turn to_

_They won't be anywhere, be anywhere when things start falling down_

_They're only in it to confuse you_

_So they can turn around and use you_

_But it can't happen, it won't happen, girl, as long as I'm around_

_{1}_

_{2}_

_Oh, why_

_Why, why, why_

_Yeah_

_Why did you have to listen to the lies_

_Oh, girl, my sweet girl_

_There is only you inside my world_

_Oh, please, baby, please_

_I wish you could believe in me_

_Right now, right now_

_If only you could know_

_{2 3 times}_

The crowd cheers, claps and in tears as Kyoya walks backstage. He comes to face with Ginga and Ryuga comforting Nicole and Jamie. Even Dragonite shed a tear.

Nicole: You...you...you...sang that...so..so...song...from the soul

Jamie: It was so beautiful

Ginga: I have to agree with them. Did you just let out all your emotions for that song?

Kyoya: It's a stress reliever. Singing Tevin Campbell sometimes get all the build up emotions from my chest out

Ryuga: Maybe I should try doing that

Kyoya: It helps

Madoka walks backstage wiping her eyes. Ginga releases Jamie and Nikki to comfort his wife

Ginga: Babe, are you ok?

Madoka: (sniff) yeah, it's just...Kyoya...I felt all your emotions and I got to say (sniff) you have a powerful voice

Kyoya: Thanks Madoka

Ben comes from the stage and puts a hand on Kyoya's shoulder

Ben: Thanks to that song of yours, we receive a lot of more donations from almost everyone out there

Kyoya: That's really great

Ben: Remember the compromise I talked about?

Kyoya: Still saying no. I'm not ready to go traveling just yet

Ginga: He wants you travel around the world?

Kyoya: Yeah, even though I've done that once, and I was really tired. Anyway, can't you just close up now so we don't have to sing again

Ben: Since you help rack up the donations, I guess I can do this once favor for you

Ben shake Kyoya's hand and goes up on stage with a microphone

Ben: And this have been our amazing feast for you all tonight. Thank you everyone for your donations. According to the people who is in charge in money, we raise exactly $1 million dollars. All donations will be donated to American Red Cross Foundation. Thank you everyone for coming out and good night.

As Ben walks off stage, people were starting to leave. Hikaru, with William, is looking for Madoka or Kyoya.

Hikaru: Did you see where she walked off to?

William: All she said was that she was going to look for Ginga before she took off. I guess she will be going back with him

Hikaru: But it's her car that she and I took to get here. She's going to take Ginga home and I won't have a ride back

William: What about Kyoya?

Hikaru: I don't think he'll even hear me ask before he walks off. I guess I'll ask Ben for a ride home

William: Or I can take you home

Hikaru: William...

William: It's not a problem with me. Please let me take you home. It's the least I can do

Hikaru: Fine, but I got to give you my new address

William: You moved?

Hikaru: Yeah, Kyoya and I live together. Well, not for long...

William: Hey, don't think like that. I'm sure you guys are going to talk tomorrow, but for now, let me take you home

William offers his hand to Hikaru. Hikaru hesitates before taking William's hand. William shows Hikaru to his car. They both enter the car and William takes off. The rest of the group were already in the parking lot packing up

Dragonite: My step-dad wants me to drive back with him, so I won't be riding with you Yoya

Kyoya: It's cool. I'll see you tomorrow, right?

Dragonite: Mhm, remember the place

Ryuga: What place?

Kyoya: Well, we're going out to breakfast tomorrow like we always do once a month so we can talk about business and my payroll

Dragonite: Yup, and new cover songs to keep up the ratings too. Well, goodnight guys and Kyoya, 10am sharp

Kyoya: I know

Dragonite: Alright, c'mon Ryuga, I'm making Ben drive you home too or do you want to stay at my house again

Ryuga: I enjoyed the couch in your room, so I'll stay with you guys again

Ginga: Our little boy is growing up, ain't he Kyoya?

Kyoya: I know! I remember when he was telling us how girls urk him, but now, he's in love

Ryuga: Oh shut up guys

Ginga and Kyoya: Love you son

Ryuga rolls his eyes as he grabs Dragonite's hand as they walk towards Ben's car.

Madoka: Jamie, do you want me to give you a ride home?

Jamie: No it's ok. I'm staying with Nicole for the month

Ginga: Alright, I'll see you bro at the park

Kyoya: Oh yeah, we're meeting up with old friends aren't we?

Ginga: Of course

Ginga and Madoka walks away from the group to go to their car. Kyoya, Jamie and Nicole climb into Kyoya's car as he takes off

Jamie: Aren't you worry?

Kyoya: About what?

Jamie: You know, Hikaru?

Kyoya: William drove her home

Nicole: How you know?

Kyoya: Well, there's this beautiful device called phone, you know, to communicate with people whose not right next to you

Nicole: Oh shut up

As they arrive at Nicole's house, Jamie got out the car first and enters the house

Nicole: Are you and Jamie...

Kyoya: No

Nicole: Ok, can you...here?

Kyoya: What?

Nicole: I know you don't want to go home because you want to avoid Hikaru a little bit longer, so I was thinking that maybe...you could...if you want to...stay at my house tonight?

Kyoya: Thanks for the offer, but if I remember correctly, you're couch comfortable to sit on, but not sleep on. And Jamie is in your guest room

Nicole: I know...I know it's been a while since we did this but...I don't mind...sharing...a bed...with...you

Kyoya stares at Nicole with his mouth open. He was just offer to share a bed with not only his best friend, but his ex. Kyoya contemplates this in his head, but he doesn't have enough money for a hotel room on him and he's not going to stay at Ginga's place.

Kyoya: I'm okay with that if you are

Nicole: I am

Kyoya parks his car outside of Nicole's house as they both got out the car. Kyoya goes to his trunk and takes out a duffle bag

Nicole: Do you always have that on you?

Kyoya: Don't judge me

They both walk into the house and into Nicole's room. Nicole grabs a nightgown and goes into the bathroom to change. Kyoya changes right in the middle of her room. As Nicole leaves the bathroom, she becomes face-to-face with a shirtless Kyoya in just shorts. Nicole's face turns a little red. Kyoya senses that someone is watching him, so he turns around to see Nicole staring at him

Kyoya: Are you ok?

Nicole: I'm fine, is that what you're going to sleep in?

Kyoya: No, I'm going to put on a white T-shirt

Nicole: Alright

Nicole climbs into the left side of the bed and pulls the covers onto her. A minute later, Kyoya joins her. Nicole starts to shiver a little

Kyoya: You still cold?

Nicole: A little, but if I put on pants I'll get too hot

Kyoya: You're interesting small problems

Nicole: Shut up

Nicole grabs Kyoya's right arm and wrap it around her. She still shivers a little

Nicole: I might need your other arm

Kyoya: You don't mind if it looks like I'm holding you?

Nicole: As long as I don't shiver, no

Nicole lifts her body up a little so Kyoya can wrap his other arm around her. Kyoya pulls her closer to his body.

Kyoya: You can always pull away when you want to

Nicole: I know

A few minutes, Kyoya and Nicole fell asleep together

**Thanks for reading for people who are still reading this story and haven't left since I took too long to update, but working on three stories is a lot of work. Hope I get some review while I work on my other two. You can ready my other two stories Complicated, a sonic story and In The End, a megaman story. Until next time R&amp;R**


End file.
